


fledgling

by dreamsqape (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamsqape
Summary: " Prompt: character a asks “hey, will you pretend to be my date for a week for [convoluted excuse that could easily be solved without a fake relationship]?” character b, fully convinced of the futility of their DEEP AND UNREQUITED LOVE, figures this’ll be a chance to spend time with them and possibly put their feelings to rest. character b is always wrong & it is always amazing. "





	fledgling

There was nothing such as a perfect morning for George. He didn’t have classes until ten, Philip’s, his roommate, started at eight, which he hated. First thing at seven, he’s wake up to Philip taking a shower, unintentionally being loud as heck. They’d make an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other’s business, so they rarely spoke, only the occasional ask for help with homework, deciding on a schedule for the chores, and if one would be out late or early just in case. George made this completely clear by avoiding any unneeded conversation, but the brunette didn’t seem to get the clue and continuously tried to strike up conversation and even speak to him in paragraphs when he was in the process of doing something quiet, like folding clothes or re- trying to read, and he subsequently listened. 

When Philip came out of the bathroom with some boxers and a towel thrown over his shoulders, George was already up, flipping some pancakes in the small kitchen, “G’morning Eacker!” he squeaked, bringing up the sides of his towel to ruffle his curly hair, “How come you’re up so early?” George had to prevent himself from groaning because he heard this question at least once or twice every week or two, and it’d become like a game for him to figure out a different response every week just so that he could spice up their mornings (Philip’s words, not his.) 

“Because of bees,” he said, “Because there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible,” he recited in a completely monotone voice, causing Philip to double over laughing, a wide grin spreading onto his face. George rolled his eyes and plated three fluffy pancakes for the other and set it onto their island, getting out the butter and syrup. 

“There’s nothing better than some nice sur-up and butter with your pancakes,” he purred, instantly pressing his finger into the plump pancakes. He poured some syrup onto the top with a slice of butter to top it off, before beginning to eat. “Can you get me some orange juice too?” he asked, swinging his legs under the table. George bit back a snarky comment, too tired to deal with the younger male, and poured a cup of orange juice for the brunette and set it down on the table. “Thank you!” he chimed, brushing his hand against George’s before grabbing the cup and taking a sip from it. 

“Yeah, nothing better than some nice sear-up and butter with your pancakes,” he replied numbly, setting down his own plate and putting some syrup and butter onto the pancakes. “I hate you sometimes,” he huffed tiredly, picking up his pancakes bare handed and chewing onto the pancakes. 

“So what’re you doing for Christmas break?” Philip hummed, finishing his food quickly and getting up to clean his dishes. “I’m heading home, I’m sure that Theo and Georges are prolly going, too,” he shared, leaning against the counter and staring at George for his response. 

“I’m probably just going to stay here,” he replied, shrugging, “There’s nothing entertaining about any of my vacations, so I don’t see why you ask,” he added, knowing that the boy would always ask him these kind of questions despite knowing what his answer would probably be just by guessing. 

“Well, there’s always time for things to change! Maybe this time you’d go with some friends or go home for once! Or when I asked why you were up, I know you’re accustomed to giving me different explanations for that…” he trailed off, pouting a little. 

“Well it isn’t going to most likely,” he sighed, “My parents aren’t exactly… the best people in the world,” he said, not even knowing why he was saying this, “So I don’t like going home as much as you would want to, considering your family is the picture of perfection,” he said, not saying that they were completely perfect. 

“I guess we are,” he said, scratching his cheek. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he went to his side of the room and pulled on his clothes for the day, just a jacket and some sweat pants, and went for the door. “Are you going out tonight?” he asked in curiosity, pausing at the door. 

“When do I ever?” he asked, squinting at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. 

Philip grinned back, bouncing on the heels of his feet, “Alright! I’m not either, so do you want to have a movie night?” he asked. Eacker’s lips quirked up and he nodded in amusement. “I’ll bring some documentaries on my way home then!” he cheered, skipping out before he could get the other’s opinion. George shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he washed his dishes, before snuggling back into the covers of his bed. 

The next time he woke up was to his phone alarm. It was officially ten and he had to get up. He got up with sleepy eyes and pulled on a sweater and some skinny jeans. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, before setting out with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Hey, George!” Georges chimed, accent thick. The male had a lean and tall body, half shaven head with curls spilling down from the other side of his scalp. “Any Christmas plans?” he asked, sitting down next to him in the lecture hall. 

“Nope, I’m assuming you’re heading back with Philip and Theo as usual?” he asked, getting out his laptop and opening his notes. The lecture didn’t start for about another twenty minutes so they had time to kill. “What am I kidding, of course, you are,” he sighed, looking back to his screen and opening the solitaire app on his laptop. 

“Well of course we are! Our parents all live near each other after all,” he said, “And we’re going to grand-père’s home per usual for a Christmas and New Years party,” he continued to babble while George went through rounds of solitaire before switching to chess… and then sudoku with Georges’ talking being background music. Georges finally stopped talking when the professor walked in, and George exited from the apps he’d opened and prepared to start taking notes. 

By the time the lecture was over, Georges was asleep in silent slumber next to him. George let out a small yawn and sat back, saving his notes and shutting his laptop. Philip wouldn’t be home until five that day so he had about four hours to spare until the boy was finished with his job. 

“Georges,” he said, poking the other’s head. The French boy didn’t even stir. George bit the inside of his cheek and stood up, pinching the side of Georges’ neck, causing him to shoot up in his seat and narrowly missed George’s abdomen. “Time to get up, we’re going out for coffee whether you want to or not, I’m paying,” he stated, packing his stuff. The other was already off and setting towards the door. Who could deny free coffee?

Once they were settled in the starbucks with their drinks, Georges finally asked, “So, what’s the motive?” he asked, taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

“Am I not allowed to ask someone to hang out so I can kill some time?” he asked, mixing some creamer into his coffee. 

“Yeah, but you would’ve made me pay,” he shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

“Alright, you got me stumped,” he said, planting his face into the table, “He grinned.”

“Oh my god,” Georges laughed, “I can’t believe you took me to starbucks, paid for my drink… just to tell me that he grinned,” he snorted, flushing in embarrassment when he did. “Did he do anything else that was endearing?” he asked, smirking now. 

“He wore a large varsity football jacket he stole from me senior year of high school,” he continued, “And he was wearing like, boyshorts I think they’re called? And?” 

“You have it bad Eacker, how do you even survive being his roommate?” he asked, snorting from behind his hand with amused eyes. 

“I don’t Georges. I don’t.” he huffed. 

“Why not just ask him out?” he asked, watching as George got onto his phone and began to tinker around with it. It didn’t take long for George to show the confused Georges a picture of the horrid spongebob meme with the caption, “wHy NoT jUsT aSk HiM oUt?” 

“I hate you, I’m not going to deal with this… this disgrace,” he stated, standing up, before plopping back down. “Anyways, if you’re done with your tomfoolery, why not get to know him better?”

“We already have movie nights, coffee mornings, and heavy debates or conversations when we’re bored,” he interjected, “I get daily doses of Philip already, I don’t want to overdose.” 

“You have it so hard,” he chuckled, standing up. “C’mon, let’s go to my room and talk, anyone could come here,” he said, gesturing him to follow as he walked out of the Starbucks. George followed behind him, letting out a soft yawn, “So, what else did he do?” he asked. 

“Nothing else, he just did those things,” he shrugged, “We ate breakfast and I went back to sleep so there wasn’t really anything exciting- but we’re watching documentaries when he gets homes.”

“You two are lame, why don’t you ask him out to the actual movies?” he asked, getting his key out when they approached their dorm building. George opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly felt a body ram right into his, almost throwing him off balance. He stared down to see an energetic girl with a large set of box braids draping from her head and antique glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. “Theo!” Georges grinned, instantly enveloping the girl into a hug. 

“Georges!” she greeted, happily returning the hug. “Where’re you boys headin' off to do?” she asked, basically bouncing where she stood. 

“We’re talking about guys,” he shrugged, beginning to walk again, this time Theo joining them into the building. “You can join us,” he added, knowing the girl was going to even if they told her not to. Georges locked the door behind him when the three were safely inside and sat down on his bed criss cross. Theo laid down on her stomach, and George sat with his knees against his chest, considering how little space he had to really sit on the bed anymore. 

After about an hour, the three were in full silence, George now laying on his back, feet sticking off the bed. “So, you’ve been pining over Philip for over six years…” Theo started, “And you haven’t made a single move?” Georges finished, awestruck. 

“Oh shut up, I make him breakfast every morning and let him steal my clothing whenever he’s too lazy to do his laundry, what kind of that isn’t some type of move?” he huffed, resting his forearm over his eyes. His whole body seemingly fell off the bed when the door clicked unlocked and someone threw the door open. 

“Large dilemma!” Philip shouted, face red and small beads of sweat trailing down his face. George sat up, supporting himself with his arms. “I lied to my pops and now I’m in big, big trouble.”

“You lied to your pops?” Theo asked, eyes wide. Everyone, even someone who didn’t know who Philip was, knew that he never lied to his parents. Not once. Maybe once. Maybe more than once, but that’s not the point. “You’ve done it a few times before, why is this one so important?

“I- um, he asked if I had a significant other yet and I panicked and said that I had a boyfriend and now ma and pops know and they want me to bring him home with me,” he explained frantically, pulling at his unruly hair. 

“What’s the problem?” Georges asked, raising an eyebrow, “Just say that he’s vi- oh wait, Your parents would be a bombshell if you didn’t bring someone home,” he hummed, glancing discreetly at George. 

“Yeah! And don’t forget, I don’t have a boyfriend,” he whined. 

“Why not ask someone?” Theo asked, propping her elbow against the bed and nestling her cheek into her palm, “Is there anyone you know who doesn’t have any plans?” she asked, smirking and exchanging a glance with Georges. George blinked. They were setting this up. He’d have to either kill them later or thank them. 

“Well- I mean…” Philip pondered before his eyes landed on George. 

“No,” he shot down, not wanting to seem overly eager. 

“George, please,” he pleaded, “I’ll… um… I’ll take you somewhere really special during spring break,” he said.

“Compelling,” George replied sarcastically. “I don’t have anything to do over break, so why not? Pretending to be your boyfriend for a month can’t be as bad as going into hibernation for a whole month.”

“You have no idea what you’re going to have to go through,” Georges snickered, Theo giggling. “I’d prefer going into hibernation, you don’t get any rest when you go to the Hamilton residence.” 

“I second that,” Georges said, “Thirded,” Philip followed, smiling brightly. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, I gotta head to work!” he chirped, running out just as fast as he had come in.

“You just landed one full month with him, George, if you don’t make a move and make this fake relationship real, I’m suing you,” Georges stated, sounding fully serious. 

“Alright, alright,” he said quickly, standing up. Only one more week until the trip, he’d have to start mentally preparing for the trip. 

“Let’s go choose your outfits! You have to dress to impress~” Theo chimed, hopping up along with Georges.


End file.
